1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample container which includes a cap that covers a container holding a liquid sample containing a reagent and a test body to suppress evaporation of the liquid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sample container has a cap covering a container to suppress the evaporation of a contained liquid sample containing a reagent and a test body, and one known reagent container has a lid which rotates laterally upward from a cap-sealing position (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-194132).